I think I Love you
by DecemberL. Rose
Summary: What happens when Kate needs someone to hold her through the night, who does she turn to, Richard Castle. My first attempt at smut, hence the M. Hope you enjoy.


**Hey, this is another one of my crazy unrealistic one shots, that I wish to god could happen. This is also my first published Uh, "Mature" story, so please be gentle. But I hope you like it. **

* * *

"Beckett, Becks, Kate!" Rick Yelled down at her. She was tossing and turning, crying, lying in his guestroom bed. She had stayed over that night because she didn't like her new apartment. He could tell, she didn't want to go home and to help her, so she wouldn't have to ask, he insisted she stay, that she'd had to much to drink and he couldn't allow her to leave his loft. After some half hearted protesting she gave up and slumped away to the guestroom, that she was getting well acquainted with.

He couldn't stand to watch her like this, she was in so much pain, just hours earlier she was laughing and drinking and joking around. He sat down next to her on the bed and held her shoulders. A few tears fell down her check and he wiped them away. She calmed a bit and Rick felt better, maybe her dream was coming to an end, but then her breathing hitched and got erratic and she started again. Rick took her shoulders, not being able to take any more. And yelled once again. "Beckett, Becks!, Kate!

She woke up and looked at him, terrified. Once she saw who it was she softened, now looking more embarrassed then scared. They sat there for a moment not knowing what to say. Rick first broke the stillness.

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah, just a little, I'm really sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Nah, No, I wasn't really asleep. Just, are you alright? Is there anything you'd want to talk about?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine just a little, Yeah."

He nodded, and they sat in silence again. Until Beckett spoke.

"Well I don't want to keep you up."

"Ohh, it's fine. Don't worry. But yeah, I'll go, Unless, do you need me to stay?"

Kate smiled, he looked to cute trying to protect her, it was unnecessary, seeing as she would probably be protecting him if something was wrong, but at the moment it made her feel good.

"No, I'm fine, it's alright."

"Okay, well, sleep sweet."

"You too."

Rick got up and started out the room.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

He turned around. "For what?"

"I don't know"

He smiled at her, turned and left the room.

Kate was happy Rick suggested she stayed the night. She didn't want to go home, she wasn't comfortable there and for the past few weeks she had been having a terrible nightmare. Every night Rick got killed and every night she had to stand at his funeral, knowing she would never see him smile again. The dream was always the same, his death was quick a gunshot to his chest. Every night she would run to him, trying to save him. She would cry and fall over his chest knowing he had left her. When she opened her eyes she was at his funeral, watching his daughter loose her composure speaking of her father. The dream would always end when she walked up to the casket to see him one last time. She would place her hand on top of his, try to apologize for not being able to save him. She would look down and he would be gone, everyone would be gone and she was left with the feeling of complete terror and then she'd awake.

To have him there by her side when she awoke, comforted her. And for the few minutes he stayed, she wasn't scared. She hadn't been able to sleep through a night for weeks after she'd dream, she wouldn't be able to get the image of a pale, lifeless, dead Rick Castle, out of her head.

She was exhausted, and still frightened, the only thing she wanted was to sleep and calm down. She looked around, feeling stupid that she was even thinking it but got up anyhow. Kate tiptoed down the hall towards Rick's room and when she got to the door peered inside seeing he was asleep. She walked over to the side of his bed and tugged at his sheets lightly, feeling childish for needing someone to comfort her after a bad dream but she just wanted sleep. Rick opened his eyes to a childlike Kate Beckett. She was standing at his bedside looking down at him scared and sheepish. He knew she was still frightened but she looked so damn cute. He smiled.

"Hello"

She was looking around, acting more and more like a child. "Hi."

"You okay?"

"I'm still, scared." She reluctantly admitted.

"And you want me to make sure there are no monsters under the bed?"

"No, I was just, well, when you were in the other room, I wasn't scared, and I am really tired and I just want to get some sleep, and I, Can I stay in here. Please?" She didn't seem to take a breath and she refused to look at him. Rick could tease her, he could infer things but right now she looked small, she was crunched up and he knew all she needed was someone to hold her and make her feel that everything was alright. He pulled back his sheets and took her hand.

"Come on. You need to get some sleep."

Kate smiled at him, he didn't make a joke of it, he didn't try anything he just let her be. She climbed into his bed , it was comfortable, and she felt so warm with him next to her. She lay on her back, feeling awkward trying to sleep next to her, well, friend. He was on his side looking at her, obviously smirking at her awkwardness. He leaned in and started to trace his fingers up and down her arm.

"Feel any better?"

Strangely she did, even with the awkward feeling she felt better next to him, she was a little more relaxed and she was tingly and warm. She rolled onto her side to look at him. His eyes were playful but sincere, they burned away her previous image of him.

"Yeah, I do. Thank you."

She was finally finding the ability to sleep and her eyes fluttered closed. She rolled onto her other side and soon after she felt an arm fall across her waist.

"Castle, you're touching me."

He chuckled at her. "You're in the spot my pillow usually is. And you're warmer and more teddy bear ish then it is."

Kate was groggy and could only grumble out what sounded more like "I want some soup" then a protest so he just pulled her a bit closer to his chest and let her fall asleep.

Kate Beckett slept through the night, dreamlessly, which was a blessing to her. She awoke wrapped around Rick Castle. Her arm was wrapped around his waist her legs were intertwined with his and her head resting on his chest. Rick had one arm around her and the other in her hair. He was awake, watching her. She couldn't tell if it was creepy or sweet.

"Castle."

"Hey, I was behaving myself, I promise. You kinda got yourself tangled up like this, I just got comfy. You know, you are like a personal space heater and a teddy bear all rolled into one."

She propped herself up still on his chest so she could look at him when he talked.

"Oh really? Well I'm glad I could be of use to you." She smiled, thinking of how comfortable she felt there in his arms. His hand was still in her hair, playing with it, it felt so good to let go, to have someone take care of her for once. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. For that moment she didn't need to be Detective Beckett, she didn't have to worry about crime and murder and paperwork, she could just be Kate, just a woman.

"You're beautiful." It slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself, and he was scared she would be leaving now because of it.

"What?"

"I, I'm so sorry. It just slipped out, and, I just. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?, Did you not mean it then?"

"No, of course I did. You are, Beautiful, You just, I thought, maybe you would be mad."

"Because you complimented me?"

"Yes."

She laughed. "Thank you."

"Anytime, You really are. The morning look works for you."

She lay with him a few more minutes, debating weather to tell him of her dream or not.

"So, want to tell me about this dream you had?"

"Can you read minds?"

"No, But I can read you."

She sighed. "You really want to know?"

"Duh, please, I want to know about the scary monsters."

Fine, Uhm, well, every night for a while I've been having this same dream, about you actually. Every night you get killed and every night I go to your funeral. The dream is always the same, you get shot in the chest and I try to save you but you're already gone. I guess I close my eyes for a minute and when I open them I'm at your funeral, Alexis is up talking about you, and she's crying, and I'm crying and it's just, bad. The dream always end the same way, when I walk up to the casket to see you, I place my hand on top of yours, I apologize for not being able to save you and I'm crying, then I look down at you and, you're gone, and everyone is gone. And I'm just scared and I can't stand and then, I wake up." He looked speechless. "And that is what got you so riled up, Me drying?"

"Yes, why? Shouldn't I be upset about you dying?"

"Well, I'd hope, but, This has been going on for weeks, and you were really scared and upset, is everything alright?"

"I think so, I mean nothing is really different."

But it was. Everything was different. Demming was around more, he wasn't her boyfriend, but he liked her, and, she maybe liked him, she couldn't tell. Rick was jealous, why she didn't know, but he was. She never thought he was serious about really liking her. She knew there was a sexual attraction, and she felt something there, something more, but--

"Kate."

She left her thoughts and looked up at him, She was still on him, oh my, no.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I should get up, I'm so sorry. I am so stupid, Castle, I'm sorry."

She was jumping up trying to get out of his bed but he grabbed her hand before she could get out.

"Kate, no, don't be sorry. And please don't leave, stay in bed, please."

He held her hand, not willing to go, if he let go she might leave, he didn't want her to leave. He was starting to see, that this woman, Kate Beckett was the woman he wanted in his life, and now just as a friend and muse anymore.

"Castle, I shouldn't be here, I just needed to sleep but I shouldn't have imposed and now, I've gotten myself in to far. I'm sorry, really, I should just go, I can't be what you want, I can't be one of Rick Castle's girls."

She was tugging to make him let go of her hand, but he wouldn't give in. He pulled he closer and she sat down on her knees refusing to look at him.

"Kate, Don't give me that bullshit. You are what I want, You are the real deal, you know I can do real Kate. I want you, in my life, in my home, in my bed every damn morning, You're already in my heart. So tell me, Kate, what do you want?"

The tears crept into her eyes and one spilled onto her cheek.

"I, Rick, I'm just, I don't know, and everything is just, and Demming likes me, and you're--"

Rick Castle made the most impulsive, dangerous move he had ever made in his life. He interrupted Kate Beckett and he took her face into his hand and kissed her straight on the mouth. He expected her to hit him, or possibly punch him in the nose. But right then, with one kiss, one very deep, passionate kiss, she made the decision to engage in some dangerous behavior of her own.

Kate lightly traced Rick's bottom lip with her tongue and he gladly gave her access. Her hands were all over his chest grabbing and rubbing every inch of him. The broke for a minute to get a breath, he caught her so off guard.

"Kate." he whispered, quick and breathy

"Rick" She purred. And that was it, Just with his name he was on. And in a second she was on top of him straddling his hips trying to pull his t-shirt over his head. He sat up and threw it to the ground colliding once again with her mouth. His hands found their way under her tight shirt and cupped her breasts over her bra, she moaned into his mouth and wondered why she'd been waiting all this time. She helped as he stripped her of the shirt and the small shorts covering her black lace panties. She squeaked as he flipped her over so he was in control. This night was about Kate. He made short work of he bra letting it fall to join the other cloths on the floor. His kisses deepened and he started to make his way down her neck finding that one spot just over her collarbone that made her purr. His hand wandered south under her panties. Her core was wet, hot, and tender, waiting for him. He pressed just one finger inside her and listened to her moan against his neck, she was tight, clenching her walls against him. His thumb lightly grazed her clit and she shuttered. He slid in another finger and worked up a rhythm. He kisses started to fall down her body, kissing as biting at her hard pink nipples and her soft warm belly. He pulled his fingers out of her and she whimpered, immediately missing his touch. He slowly started to pull her panties down her legs, watching at how beautiful they were. Kate's hands were in his hair as his head got lost between her thighs. He kissed and licked his way up her legs starting at the knee. He looked up at her, her eyes half closed in pleasure and he returned his fingers to their previous place. He brought his mouth to her sopping heat and lightly blew at the clit making her hips leave the bed and buck up at him. He smiled at his job well done and started licking at the folds and kissing her clit making her wriggle and moan for more. Her legs were around his neck and her hands were pulling at his hair as he brought her closer and closer to the edge.

"Rick, Please, I'm almost there, I'm about to."

And there it was, a haze came over her and she couldn't think of anything else. Her toes curled and waves of pleasure crashed at her shores. Rick came up to meet her eyes and kissed her.

"Mmmm, Please," She opened her eyes to him. " Rick, make love to me."

He smiled down at her and obliged. He pulled off his pants and boxers, he leaned down and kissed Kate, She took hold of him and stroked him softly. He groaned into her kiss and pushed inside her. Rick was a tight fit and it felt amazing. He stretched her and made friction other men couldn't even come close to. She matched him, thrust for thrust trying to bring them to the brink, He pushed deeper into her speeding up his pace, seeing that she was close.

"Oh lord, Rick, please, harder, ahhh, Yes, I'm going to, Ohh Yes, please."

She reached down with one hand and started to rub her clit, she could feel the waves of her orgasm coming on and she'd be damned if he did all the work. She called out his name letting her orgasm take over her. Rick watched as she touched herself and it took everything he had not to let go then, he looked down at her.

"Kate look at me, I want to watch you." She struggled to open her eyes and look into his. She moaned and whispered into his ear, "Come with me."

He stilled and let go inside her with one last thrust, groaning for her.

She lay on his chest, a shimmer of sweat coating both their bodies. He traced shapes on her thigh as she played with his hair smiling at him.

"So," She said. "What happens now?"

"Well now, I think I should make breakfast."

"No, I mean what happens now with us? I certainly don't believe we can go back to how things were, nor do I really want them to."

"Hmm, Well I'm glad, I concur"

"Good, of course you didn't have much of a choice now did you?"

"Well I could say no, but I'd risk loosing a great thing, and possibly my manhood."

Kate smiled and kissed him. She hadn't felt this happy with a man in a long while.

"You really are beautiful." He told her and she blushed. Then Rick Castle knew, he wanted to be her one and done.


End file.
